


Gravity

by sparrowwrites



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowwrites/pseuds/sparrowwrites
Summary: Despite the rocky start to their friendship, Elphaba and Galinda notice an unnatural connection to each other, a gravitational pull between blonde and verdigris.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Kudos: 5





	Gravity

Galinda sat tall and proud in her seat, looking down on the other students and families walking up the cobbled pathway to Old Shiz campus. Her family always gave her the best, and this time it was in the form of horse drawn transportation in a fancy schmancy white and gold carriage. Her head held high, she kept her eyes peeled for potential admirers that gazed upon her with a mixture of jealousy and amazement.

And there were multitudinous possibilities! Galinda locked eyes and waved to at least a dozen well-dressed girls that she knew would quickly become her clique once school started. She adored having supporters and people to do her bidding. It was her way of showing people that they hold a purpose! Even if that purpose was only to serve her...

The blonde felt the heat of the sun on her uncovered shoulders and thanked Oz she was not walking on this sweltering day. She swept the hair from her face then flounced and bounced her curls to gather everything back into place over her shoulders. The golden ringlets shown brightly in the late afternoon sun. Her hair was a big part of her personality and draw to people. Blonde hair and crystal blue eyes usually had most people pining after the beauty queen.

As she turned her head, she saw a small munchkin boy gawking at her from behind the carriage. The blonde scoffed and quickly turned to face forward in her seat again. She didn't want to give the kiddo any ideas. Her beaming smile was back on her face once the archway to campus came into view though, and she physically bounced in her seat with anticipation. She couldn't wait to start her magic lessons!!

The carriage driver drove up to the beautiful stone archway before lowering the stairs for Miss Upland. He bowed his head to her as she exited the passenger seat and quickly moved to gather her many belongings from the storage compartment. Galinda hardly noticed, because she was already bouncing her way through the archway to the commons area where everyone was beginning to gather.

-

Elphaba wiped the beads of sweat off her face, pausing briefly on the pathway to Shiz.

"What's wrong Elphie?" Nessarose turned to look at her sister from her chair that had suddenly stopped moving.

"Nothing Nessa," Elphaba quickly grabbed the chair handles and started pushing again. The heavy suitcases she carried on her back made the uphill trudge all the more tiresome. Little wisps of black hair were plastered to her forehead by the sweat dripping down her brow. Her father had dropped them off at the bottom of the cobbled path either not realizing, or not caring, that the rest of the journey was about a mile and a half up a steadily steepening hill.

"I think we're almost there," Nessa said excitedly, "I see a carriage up ahead!"

The green girl huffing and puffing behind her perked up at that. Maybe they can catch a ride the rest of the way there, she hoped.

Each of the stones in the cobbled path seemed intent to trip her as she grew more tired. Her toes kept catching in the little dirt crevices between stones and Nessa's wheelchair was truly keeping her upright. As they drew closer, the carriage was noticeably coming back toward them. The younger sister started waving at the driver in an attempt to flag him down. Elphaba stopped pushing and also raised a hand to catch the older man's attention.

"Hello there young ladies!" The carriage driver stopped beside them, "Ma'am, you look awfully tuckered out. I'm supposed to return these old fellas to the stables, but I'd gladly give you two a lift first."

"Oh thank you, sir!" Nessa exclaimed, "How kind of you to help my sister and me."

"She's your sister?" the man looked shocked, "I thought she was a servant! That's some sibling love right there to push your chair all the way up this path."

The man took the suitcases from Elphaba as she turned her head and tried to hide her darkening green face. To be fair, she would never leave her sister out to dry. She's too loyal for that, but the man had no idea how indebted she was to helping her sister whenever needed.

"Mind giving me a hand with the chair?" the man asked kindly, gesturing to the other side for Elphaba to grab.

"Of course," she sighed internally. Her back was already aching from the suitcases and she hoped and prayed that she wouldn't collapse while lifting her sister into the carriage. Just as she started lifting, there was a twinge in her back and she saw a flash of green.

"Oz almighty!" the carriage driver shouted, "how on Oz's green earth did you do that?!"

Elphaba looked up and saw her sister's chair already sitting in the passenger compartment.

"I... I'm not entirely sure," the nervous girl answered, "Let's get going to the school, we don't want to be late to the opening ceremony."

She climbed up quickly while the older man gawked at the green girl. He shook his head then went on ahead to the driver seat. He turned the carriage around and had them trotting significantly faster than expected to drop them off at the gate of the school. Elphie had an odd feeling from the moment she sat in the seat next to her sister. It wasn't the same heavy embarrassment feeling she'd felt from her loss of control moments before, but deeper and more unsettling. She caught a whiff of a perfume that she didn't recognize, but it smelled... comfortable? She kept sniffing, trying to gain a better understanding of it but caught Nessa watching her with a bewildered expression on her face. She quickly stopped and looked away from her sister. Her already darkening face must be a shade of forest green at this point, she thought.

"Are you excited, Elphaba?" Nessa poked her sister to gain her attention.

"I think so," she responded dryly, "You know I don't tend to be that excitable. Makes it easier to be let down."

"Oh, Elphie," Nessa sighed, "Stop being such a downer for once."

The sisters remained silent for the rest of the journey. Once they arrived, Elphaba helped the carriage driver lower Nessarose to the ground and pulled their luggage from the storage compartment. Before she had the chance to turn around and say thank you, the carriage was off, back down the cobbled path. Again, at a much faster pace than expected.

"Elphie, we're here!!" Nessa clasped her hands together and looked with excitement on the school grounds before the them.

"That we are," Elphaba cracked a slight smile. Now that they were on more solid ground, Nessa could roll herself and her hands were free to roll their luggage to the common area with the rest of the students gathering for the welcome meeting.


End file.
